Because She's Different
by vickster51
Summary: How Intent could have ended...
1. Prologue

**Because She's Different**

 _How Intent could have ended…_

 _…_ _.._

 ** _For those of you who read my stories (and I'm grateful to every one of you), I know I have chapters of You Can Never Go Back and Love & War to finish. They are coming along, but aren't quite right yet. In the meantime, this_** **** ** _idea came to me the other day, seeing everyone talking about Intent. Hopefully, it's something a little different and you enjoy it. As always, thanks for reading and supporting my writing and do leave a review to let me know what you think if you have time!_**

 ** _..._**

The bang of the gavel was deafening to Harvey, as he stood rigid in the courtroom; his mouth dry; the breath suddenly absent from his lungs, as his brain tried desperately to process what had just happened. He could hear Louis's voice, as if through a haze, the words out of focus in his mind, instead just a familiar noise close by.

His head turned to his left and on meeting a familiar pair of eyes, now full of fear, his mind finally cleared enough for him to at least pretend to function. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words seemed to die in her throat and instead she swallowed, before drawing in a deep breath. Louis was talking again, telling her they would work everything out, that everything would be fine.

Out of his peripheral vision, Harvey noticed two individuals moving towards their table and his immediate instinct was to land a couple of solid punches; stand his ground between them and the woman by his side; the woman he'd failed.

"Harvey…" Her voice was quiet, but stronger than she'd be expected to be in this moment. He met her gaze, finally finding his voice. "I'll fix this."

She bit her lip and gave a small nod, but didn't say anything more. As the individuals he'd been aware of reached the table, she moved, taking a step back.

Realising she was moving away from him, his head reached out on instinct. He remembered his words from a few nights ago; that he wasn't the comforting type. Yet, in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to hold her, to pull her to him and never let go.

There wasn't enough time. Everything was happening so quickly.

His hand found hers and he squeezed it tightly, fingers interlinking, making his heart ache like never before.

"Donna…."

His voice sounded alien to him, as if he was being strangled by the reality of what had happened and could barely get the words out. She glanced at their linked hands briefly and when her eyes looked up again he could see she was fighting to stay strong. "I'll fix this, Donna."

She was suddenly being escorted away from the table; away from him and he felt an immeasurable amount of anger rise through him at being so utterly powerless.

With a last look back over her shoulder, she was gone and he could feel the void in his existence start to open up, as if a gaping wound. The loss certainly felt physical.

Louis was pale and stood stunned, as Rachel appeared next to him, steadying him, but also herself, while Harvey sank in to his chair; the effort of standing suddenly too much.

At that moment, Mike appeared, hurrying down the aisle of the courtroom, opening the gate at the front to reach his friends. "I got stuck in a meeting. What happened?" Turning around slightly, he noticed someone was missing and he turned to Rachel. "Where's Donna?"

She had tears in her eyes, as she answered, speaking the words that Harvey couldn't bear to hear.

"She was found guilty….Mike…..she…..she got three years…"

…

 _Okay, I know it's only short, but that seemed to be a good place to end what I'm calling the prologue to this story. The idea came to me the other day, seeing everyone talking about Intent. It had me wondering how things could have worked out if Donna had gone to prison. Plus I do love angst! As always, I'd love to know what you think, so if you have time to leave a review that would be great!_


	2. Chapter 1

**So, not long to go everyone until we get to see episode 7.11! This hiatus has gone on forever! I hadn't expected to have this first chapter of Because She's Different ready during Darvey Week, but once I started really thinking about this story, it started to write itself. Hopefully you enjoy it. If you have time to leave a review, please do. It's always fascinating to hear what you like (or don't) and makes me smile.**

 **...**

 **Chapter One**

The next couple of hours were a blur for Donna, as her body went on to autopilot, following directions, as she was escorted from the courtroom to the van outside and finally through the doors of Danbury federal prison. Somewhere in her mind she vaguely remembered reading about the recent opening of a new women's facility on the site. She never imagined she'd find herself here, the gates shut behind her.

\- _Stay calm. Just stay calm._

She repeated the words over and over in her head, as the red-hot fear she was feeling only intensified as reality started to hit.

\- _Three years. I'll be here for three years._

She wanted to sob, but refused to let herself break. She was Donna and she would survive this; she had to.

Stripped of her own clothes and jewellery, wearing a simple white top underneath the shade of orange she'd joked about to Louis only a few days ago, she found herself walking through D block.

\- _D for Donna. That's appropriate._

Being the middle of the day, the other inmates were scattered around the open space off which each cell was situated. Some barely gave her a glance, others looked on with a mixture of amusement and fascination at their newest arrival.

"That's you." The guard pointed in to one of the cells, the door open on their right. Donna stopped and glanced from the room to the guard. "What do I do?" She could hear the hesitancy in her voice and silently cursed her own weakness.

The guard folded her arms, looking rather bored and inclined her head towards the cell. "Start getting used to it here. Food's in an hour."

With that, she waited silently, as Donna stepped inside the small cell, one side bare of all life and warmth. She swallowed, sitting down on the rubbery mattress, her arms crossing protectively across her chest.

\- _Don't cry. Do. Not. Cry._

The guard walked away, shouting at someone to keep the noise down, leaving Donna alone in the silence of her cell.

She gazed across at the bed opposite hers, neatly made, with a small selection of photos tacked up on the wall and she wondered whose life they depicted. The thought of sharing this small space with a stranger made Donna's stomach tighten but she took a long, deep breath to steady her nerves. As her eyes scanned the photos again, she wondered whether she'd put up any of her own and if so which ones, or whether the constant reminder of the people she was now separated from would be too much to bear.

She thought of them all and what they could be doing at that moment. Knowing them as well as she did, her mind was able to paint a fairly clear picture of each of them, Harvey last of all. She closed her eyes at the thought of him; his hand holding hers all too briefly in the courtroom, the look on his face; a mixture of shock, fear, pain and guilt. She already missed him, her life feeling emptier than she'd ever known.

…

He'd ignored the shouts of the others as he'd walked from the courtroom, desperate to be anywhere else and yet somehow unwilling to accept that he was leaving without Donna.

Never for a second had he believed she would go to prison. All the deals he'd tried to set up to avoid the trial in the first place and yet in the end he'd failed. He'd failed her when she needed him the most and it left him with a sense of devastation he'd never before encountered.

Desperate for air, he walked aimlessly, with no idea where he was going. It was mid-afternoon, but the idea of returning to the office almost made him sick; the image of her empty desk outside his door, a cruel visible reminder of everything he'd lost in a matter of minutes. His phone started to buzz, but he ignored it.

He considered stepping in to the nearest bar and staying there until closing, but it felt cheap and clichéd and he could hear Donna calling him out on it in his mind.

\- _Donna._

The questions filled his head all at once. Where was she? What was happening to her? Was she alright? How soon could he see her?

The need to see her was overpowering in its intensity and yet they'd not properly talked about a plan if things had ended badly. The conversation had been off the table, a taboo, simply unthinkable.

\- _Three years._

He stopped momentarily, swallowing air in to his lungs, as the world seemed to spin.

\- _I can't leave her in there._

He knew he needed a strategy, a plan that would fix everything. Yet, in these immediate minutes his mind was a blank. No plans, no deals, no tricks, no ideas. All it was filled with was her and the hole in his life that she'd left behind.

…

"It sinks in eventually."

The words shook Donna from her thoughts and she turned her head to see a young woman enter the cell and sit down on the bed across from her. She was younger than her, mid-20s, with short brown hair and a non-threatening manner and Donna's immediate fear of sharing a cell with a psychopath started to ease a little.

"How long is eventually?"

The girl pondered the question for a few moments. "A month, maybe two. Depends on you. Some people never quite accept being here, but it's harder for them."

Donna looked down at her hands and nodded her head, unsure which type of person she'd be.

"You have a name?"

She raised her eyes to the girl's again and tried to smile, but her muscles couldn't quite pull it off. "Donna. My name's Donna."

The girl smiled. "I'm Marie. I suppose we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other."

Donna said nothing, as her mind imagined the endless hours she was going to spend inside this room with just this one person for company.

"Well, Donna. Skipping dinner won't do you any good, so come on." Her cellmate stood up and moved towards the door.

"But the guard said an hour."

Marie gave her a sympathetic look. "Yeah, you've been sitting there just over an hour. I figured I'd give you some time to yourself. We don't get much of that here. You coming?"

With a dazed nod of her head, she stood up and followed Marie out of the cell, as all the women of the block began to file out towards the canteen. As someone who always knew the people around her so well, it was disorientating to suddenly be surrounded by strangers, whose personalities she had no clue about. It made her feel powerless in a way she hadn't experienced in years, her whole life seeming a world away.

…

The lights of Manhattan twinkled outside Harvey's penthouse windows as he sat alone on his couch. Going to a bar had felt clichéd, but opening a fresh bottle of scotch the moment he'd arrived home had been the only choice.

He swirled the amber liquid around the tumbler in his hands, three quarters of the bottle already empty, as the alcohol dulled his senses, but couldn't quite numb the pain in his heart.

He didn't even hear the door opening, just the sound of the heels on the wooden floor and for just a second, he thought it was all a dream, that Donna had arrived to drive him crazy about something; until he heard the voice.

"Care to share, or is the whole bottle for you?"

He raised his eyes to Jessica's and shrugged. Wordlessly she retrieved a glass from the trolley by the window, before moving to sit on the couch and pouring herself a drink.

"I'd ask you how you keep getting in here, Jessica, but I just don't give a shit." He took another gulp of scotch, the welcome burn hitting the back of his throat.

Jessica sighed, taking a sip of her own drink, before fixing him with her determined, non-nonsense gaze. "I'm not going to insult you by pretending I know how you're feeling right now Harvey. We lost today and it'll hurt like hell."

" _I_ lost today! It's my fault," he choked out.

"Harvey. You gave it everything. Sometimes that's just not enough and it wasn't today."

He looked away towards the fireplace, the glowing fiery colours of the flames only making him think of Donna even more. "Nice pep talk. You done?" He knocked back the scotch and reached for the bottle.

Jessica moved on the couch, turning herself to face him head-on, physically and emotionally. It was the reason she'd told Mike she would come tonight instead of him.

"Okay Harvey. You get one night. One night to drink as many bottles of scotch as you can and wallow, but that's it."

He gave her a bitter laugh in response. "Are you kidding me?! Jessica Pearson, always there with her incredible bedside manner!"

"Let me put it another way, Harvey. What would Donna say right now? If she could see you like this?"

The venomous look he shot in Jessica's direction would have floored anyone else. Instead she continued, her voice steady and measured. "She'd tell you to get your shit together! She _NEEDS_ you Harvey! To do _WHATEVER_ it takes!"

"Don't you think I don't know that?!" The strangled words came out through a sob, as Harvey rose from the couch, turning towards the fireplace, his hands against the wall for support.

"God damn it Harvey! You need to stop feeling so sorry for yourself. Right now! And focus on what matters – on getting her out of there!"

He closed his eyes, his loose grip on his emotional control faltering. "And what if I can't do it?" There was fear and self-doubt running through the question, which were not emotions she'd seen in Harvey for a long time.

"You're the only one who can, but if you don't believe it, then you're no good to her."

"I couldn't save her, Jessica." It was almost a whisper and Jessica closed her eyes for a moment, almost giving in to his pain, but she knew that's not what he needed. "Enough self-pity Harvey! You're gonna get your shit together and tomorrow…tomorrow we go to war…to do whatever needs to be done to get Donna out of there. Understood?"

Harvey turned from the fireplace, his eyes meeting those of his friend and mentor, the smallest hint of a smile on his lips. "Thanks Jessica."

She stood up, swallowing back the last of her drink and returning the glass to the table, before placing a hand briefly on his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow Harvey."

With that, she walked to the door. As it clicked shut behind her, Harvey closed his eyes, the throb of a hangover already taking up root. As much as he hadn't wanted to hear it, he knew Jessica was right. Donna needed him to step up and fight like hell and that was exactly what he was going to do.

…

 _It's not a happy picture for our PSL family right now, but hopefully you'll all enjoy a bit of angst! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry it's taken me a while to update this (and my stories). I think the finale put me in a bit of a bad Suits mood for a while, together with a busy time at work and a trip to NYC. Hopefully I'll have updates for the others soon, but in the meantime I was more inspired by my angsty story. As always, please review if you have time. It's always so motivating to read people's thoughts!**

 **...**

 **Chapter Two**

"You awake?"

Mike's voice broke the silence of their bedroom and Rachel sighed, turning on to her side to face him. "I just can't sleep. I keep thinking about her in there. All alone. She must be so scared Mike."

He turned from his position staring at the ceiling to meet her tear-filled eyes, trying to give her a reassuring smile. The events of the day had knocked them both. He'd been stunned, arriving at the courtroom to discover the worst possible news. "It's Donna. She's tough. She'll be okay, Rach."

"What if she's not? I can't begin to imagine what it must be like for her."

Mike moved closer to her, his arm drawing her against him. "We'll get her out. I don't know how, but we will."

"Do you think Harvey's alright?"

They both knew the answer to her question, the image of a stunned and hollowed-out Harvey sitting at the desk in the courtroom clear in both their minds. Mike didn't have the energy to pretend.

"No. I don't think he is. I can't even imagine what's going through his head tonight, but it won't be anything good." His arm instinctively tightened around Rachel, keenly aware of how fortunate he was that they were together.

"I should have gone round there," he added, guilt clear in his tone. Rachel shook her head. "I think Jessica's right. She knows how to reach him and make him see sense."

"Tough love, you mean?" Rachel smiled sadly. "Exactly. We can't afford for him to fall apart Mike. Donna needs him on his game."

Mike knew she was right, but he also understood his friend's instinct to drown his pain in scotch. For him, it would have been weed and beer. "It's my fault she did it in the first place," he whispered sadly. "Trying to help me prove something to Harvey with that damn case."

"Hey, you didn't tell her to do it, Mike. It was her choice."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, the tension headache he'd had all night only getting worse. "Maybe, but I chose to use those documents. It crossed my mind whether she'd crossed any lines to get them, but I didn't ask. I didn't want to know Rach. I wanted to win."

Rachel sat up in bed to look him properly in the eyes. "This doesn't help Donna. You blaming yourself. Harvey blaming himself. She needs us to be a team."

He nodded. "I know, but I also know I'm going to find it hard to look Harvey in the eyes tomorrow."

She kissed him softly. "He'll understand Mike." Mike forced a smile to his face and hoped to god she was right.

…..

Donna stared at the grey ceiling, as night became day outside the small window, through which all she could see was a wall. The lack of sleep made her feel exhausted, but she'd been powerless against the insomnia that had crept up on her. She dozed for an hour or so, but waking up and realising it hadn't been a nightmare and was all too real was worse then the tiredness she now felt and she allowed herself to release the emotion she was fighting so hard to contain, as the tears silently feel down her cheeks.

\- _How do people cope in here? For years?_

Marie was still asleep and she was at least grateful that her cellmate seemed kind. Maybe it was an act, but Donna didn't think so; she seemed genuine and had made sure that first night had been relatively calm. She wasn't sure what she'd expected; a challenge from the block boss, a fight in the canteen? It all felt ridiculously clichéd and she could hear Harvey in her head quoting from prison movies.

\- _Harvey…._

She bit her lip at the thought of him, knowing exactly how he'd have reacted to the verdict – with lots of scotch. She didn't blame him for where she found herself; it had been all her own making, but she knew he'd blame himself. It was his reflex. She also knew he'd be determined to get her out, but she couldn't see a way out of this and she knew holding on to the remote possibility she'd be free sooner than her sentence would only make her life here so much harder.

\- _This is your life now. You have to accept it._

Memories of preparing for a new play and getting in to character passed through her mind and she smiled sadly. It had been another life back then. Had she continued with her acting career, she doubted she'd be here now and yet she'd never regret her choice to go down a different path, to share her life with people she now loved as if they were family.

\- _This is my next role. Donna the federal prisoner. Showtime._

"I didn't sleep the first night either," spoke the quiet voice from across the small space.

It occurred to Donna then that she knew nothing about the young woman a few feet away. "How long have you been here Marie?"

"Eighteen months. Half way now." She sounded tired and much older than she actually was. Donna couldn't comprehend being here that long, how anyone survived without going crazy.

"What about you? How long did you get?"

Turning on to her side, Marie propped her head up on her hand, as Donna sighed. Saying it out loud truly made it real. "Three years," she whispered.

"You may serve less for good behaviour," Marie added kindly.

"Maybe. I can't believe I'm here…." She knew it was a silly statement, but it was the truth.

"What did you do?" Donna turned on to her side to face Marie. "Something stupid."

Marie chuckled. "Welcome to the club Donna. You'll fit right in."

…..

Harvey closed his eyes as the water sluiced down his back the next morning, chasing away the nightmares that had plagued him all night, leaving him sitting up in bed sweating, only for reality to be equally unbearable.

It hadn't even been 24 hours and he ached for her. Job one was finding out how fast he could get up there. Job two was clearing his caseload. He didn't care how important a client was; nothing was coming before Donna.

He pretended not to notice the sympathetic look Ray gave him as he stepped out of his apartment building. He knew better than to voice what had happened the day before, but Harvey still found himself avoiding his driver's eyes.

\- _Does he think it's my fault too?_

As the doors to the elevator pinged open, he took a deep breath, stepping properly in to the day. He realised his life was now on a new calendar and today was Day One – the first day without Donna and it was already one day too many.

Her desk came in to view as he proceeded down the corridor, empty, devoid of warmth and life and he closed his eyes briefly, moving past it quickly, before it could taunt him further. The idea of having it removed crossed his mind, but he thought better of it. He needed the visible symbol of her absence. It would keep him focussed.

On entering his office, he sighed. He should have seen this coming, but he wasn't quite on his game.

"I'm fine, Mike."

The young associate pushed off the window ledge he'd been leaning against and took the seat opposite Harvey's desk. "It's me Harvey. I don't need the line. None of us are fine today."

Harvey said nothing, sitting down in his chair, angling it away from the glass wall through which he would be able to see the cruel reminder of his loss. "We're getting her out of there, Mike."

"Where do we start?"

"I need to know everyone in that prison block. There has to be an angle we can work."

Mike stood up to leave. "Consider it done." He took a couple of steps towards the door, before turning back. "Harvey…."

"Don't apologise to me Mike." He looked up at his young friend, who to his great relief saw no anger in Harvey's eyes.

"Just help me."

The request was delivered in a tone Mike had never heard before, quieter and edged with desperation and fear. He nodded. Whatever needed to be done, he wouldn't hesitate, not for two people who'd become so special to him. "Whatever it takes, Harvey."

…..

Jessica was sitting behind her desk when Harvey entered her office. He'd barely been in the building 15 minutes and the interruption frustrated him. He needed to call the prison to request an emergency meeting with his client. At least as her attorney he could have better access than simply a friend on the visitor list.

"Can we make this quick Jessica?"

She stood up and moved around her desk, extending an arm towards her couch area. "Take a seat Harvey." He sensed something was off in her tone and felt his defences start to rise.

"I know where your focus is Harvey and I'm not going to challenge that, if that's what you're thinking."

He frowned. "Then what's this about?"

"I've asked the others to join shortly, so we all understand how, as a firm, as a family, we're going to handle this…situation."

"You can say her name, you know." Jessica sighed, knowing this conversation was about to get so much harder, as she took a seat next to him. "I wanted to talk to you without the others….about Donna…."

"What about her?" The question seemed ridiculous to him the moment he'd said it. Everything was about Donna.

Jessica paused, seeming to be considering her next words very carefully. Something was off, he was certain of that. "Has something happened?! No one called me. Is she okay?!" He was certain he'd never been quite so terrified in his life.

Jessica placed a hand on his knee. "She's fine Harvey. She…..she left a message for me."

Harvey frowned again. "When?"

"It must have been yesterday afternoon. After everything that happened, I didn't check my messages." Jessica suspected Donna would have hoped that would be the case when calling, but didn't say that to Harvey. "She asked that any initial meeting we were intending to set up regarding her situation be just me….and Louis…"

She paused, gauging his reaction, as the words sank in. "Just you…and….and Louis?" His tone was confused and hurt.

"Harvey…." She tried to interject, but he cut her off. "She doesn't want to see me…" He sounded lost, visibly shrinking in front of Jessica's eyes.

"Harvey, it's because she _does_ want to see you that she's asked for this."

He leaned forward, resting his head against one of his hands. "There's a flaw to your logic Jessica."

She leaned forward too, trying to use a closeness of distance to get through to him. "Harvey, this is huge for her. She's dealing with a great sense of loss and she's trying to give herself the strength to get through this."

"And I can't help give her that?!" His voice rose, cracking slightly.

"Not yet. I'm not going to get in to whatever it is that the two of you have. I never have and I won't start now, but I do know it's complicated. She said she needs some time to adjust and seeing you would be too much right now."

He closed his eyes, pain, confusion and anger churning in his heart. "It's because I let her down."

"NO! No it is not. She was very clear that that was not the reason. She's adjusting to having to live in there Harvey. Everyone copes differently and she needs some time to accept it and this is what she thinks is best for now. Can you understand that?"

Exhaling a long shaky breath, he shook his head. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

Jessica moved her hand to his shoulder. "Just give her a little time Harvey and let's get to work, so we have some progress for her that you can tell her when you do see her. Okay?"

He nodded, his eyes filling with tears he was using all his strength to hold back. "We have to get her out of there, Jessica," he whispered.

"We will."

Before they could speak further, Louis bustled in to the office. Harvey stood quickly and moved to the window, his back to the room, as he tried to compose himself; his mind trying to accept that he wouldn't be seeing Donna as soon as he wanted to.

"So, what's the plan to fix this mess?!"

Jessica sighed at Louis's tone. She could always rely on him to come in and add to the tension in a room. "That's why we're here Louis. To come up with a strategy, or at least a place to start."

Mike and Rachel appeared in the doorway and silently stepped further in to the room, closing the door behind them.

"Well good. I said I should have handled this from the start, but would anyone listen to me?"

"Louis…," Mike uttered his name quietly, but firmly, a subtle warning to shut up; a warning Louis ignored.

"I said I should have handled Donna's case from the moment she was charged, but you always know best, don't you Harvey?!"

"LOUIS!" Jessica's voice boomed louder than she'd planned, but knowing Harvey's fragile state she was not going to allow this to escalate.

To everyone's surprise, Harvey didn't react. No anger, no aggression; he simply remained standing facing the city in silence. You could have forgotten he was even there at all.

Mike's eyes caught Rachel's. They knew something had happened. Harvey had at least been functioning earlier. Jessica chose to continue with the purpose of the meeting, not wanting to add many more fuel to the fire. "This firm needs to continue to run. We have clients and we need to continue with business as usual, but, we all know our focus is elsewhere and we are going to do all we can to help Donna. Starting now. So what do we have?"

Mike stepped forward. "I have started a list of the inmates in her block. Give me another hour and I'll have a full, detailed list. As Harvey said earlier, there has to be angle somewhere; a deal we can engineer."

Jessica nodded. "Okay. Keep going. Rachel, help him dig in to the personal histories of those people."

She nodded. Her and Mike were already working together to get all the information possible. "There are also some things we could do to help her cope there. I've been reading the information on Danbury and its procedures. She'll need an account with money in it to buy essentials and phone privileges and she needs to complete her attorney and visitor lists. I can look at what we can do to make that all easier for her."

Jessica nodded her approval realising Harvey wasn't planning to say anything in his current state. "As for her attorney list, I'm not going to sugar coat this, we don't' have time, so Mike, you can't be on it."

"What?!" His tone was hostile and Jessica sighed, but before she could continue, Harvey's voice broke the tension, as he remained with his back to the room. He sounded so tired. "Were the truth about you to ever come out, your previous cases could come under scrutiny. It's too much of a risk."

Mike let the words sink in, realising they were the truth. Rachel caught his hand and squeezed it gently in support. "So what, I can't see her?!"

"I will tell her to add you to her visitor list. Louis, I've requested a meeting to discuss a possible appeal and I expect we'll get approval for tomorrow, so clear your diary."

Louis, Mike and Rachel all looked confused, but it was Louis who voiced his uncertainty. "Me? So all three of us are going?"

Mike noticed Harvey's hands tighten in to fists at his sides. "Louis, just be available," Jessica stated simply. "Harvey's focus will need to be on this case, so we'll need to handle any active client matters between us. Harvey, can you work with Mike to pass work on?"

He simply nodded. Mike's eyes caught Jessica's and she shook her head, her message clear – _Don't ask_.

"Rachel, do you know if we can take her anything?" Louis's sincere, heartfelt question made her smile. "I'll check Louis."

"Okay, let's get to work."

At Jessica's parting words, Harvey moved wordlessly from the window to the door and through it in to the corridor. "Okay, what happened? He was bad earlier, but not this bad."

Mike's concern was echoed by the others, even Louis, who had expected Harvey to be all guns blazing to help Donna. Jessica glanced around the room. "Let's just focus on what we can do to help get her back where she belongs."

…..

Harvey returned to his office as if a defeated man. The reason he'd been able to get up that morning at all had been the thought of seeing her and now that was further out of his reach.

\- _Why are you doing this, Donna?_

He sank down on to his couch, in the spot that she usually occupied and closed his eyes, feeling the tears building behind them. All he wanted was to see her, to be with her and she was pushing him away. His hand moved to rub his eyes, rogue tears escaping and slipping down his cheeks, as his chest tightened with the ache of loss that was consuming him.

He had no idea how long he'd been sitting there, lost in his grief, before he heard a light tap on the glass of his office door. Looking up, he found Rachel standing just inside his office, her face full of sympathy and compassion.

"Rachel, I don't have time to talk right now." His voice was weary; already aware she wasn't going to leave. Instead, she moved further in to the room and perched at the other end of the couch, careful not to encroach in to his space too much when he was in such a delicate state.

"Jessica told me what Donna has asked for." He could hear the sympathy in her voice and he was both grateful and bitter about it at the same time, choosing to remain silent.

"Harvey, you must know she's only doing what she thinks is best for both of you."

He met her eyes then and sighed, shaking his head. "Pushing me away doesn't help anything Rachel."

She shifted a little on the couch, angling herself to face him. "I can't begin to imagine what it's like for her right now Harvey and I don't know how I'd act if it was me in there, but I do know that seeing the people I love and then having to watch them leave would be unbearable."

Harvey looked away, swallowing back his building emotions. He knew seeing Donna and then having to leave her in that place would destroy a part of his heart, but he'd endure any pain to be with her and support her. He hadn't considered how painful that experience would also be for her.

"She isn't wanting to push you away Harvey. She's doing what she believes you both need right now. Until you're both ready; both stronger."

He looked back at Rachel and gave a small nod; he knew she was right, but it didn't make the pain any less acute. Sensing his conflicted emotions, Rachel reached out and squeezed his hand gently. It was a small gesture, but was her way of giving him support when he needed it and he smiled sadly.

Before either of them could speak, they were interrupted by a voice filled with anger and pain. "How could you let this happen?! After everything she's done for you?!"

Rachel turned her head in surprise, the voice not one she recognised. Harvey sighed and stood up to face the new arrival. He'd been expecting this.

"Jim, I'm going to do everything I can do get her out."

The anger burning in Jim Paulsen's eyes unnerved him. He'd faced many opponents and angry clients over the years, but it never affected him. Yet, this man's pain was so similar to his own, he couldn't ignore it and the guilt he felt started to build up once again.

"This isn't something you can talk or threaten your way out of! She's in PRISON! Do you understand what that means for her?! How that affects the rest of her life?! All because she works for you! Would do anything for you, no matter the cost!"

Rachel remained sitting, feeling paralysed, unable to intervene as Donna's father continued to shout. Harvey said nothing, letting him get everything off his chest. He deserved it, welcomed it.

"I'll get her out of there. Nothing else matters to me." It was all he could offer him, but it was the truth.

Jim Paulsen sighed and shook his head as he turned to leave, emotionally spent. "I wish my daughter had never met you." With that, he walked out of the office, passing Mike in the entrance. Confused, he looked to Rachel to try and understand what had just happened.

"He's angry. He doesn't mean that," she murmured.

"Yes he does and he's probably right," Harvey replied, as he turned away, moving to the window, focussing on the skyline outside once again, searching for answers he would never find.

"He isn't," Rachel replied. Without waiting for a response, she moved to the door, motioning for Mike to follow her, knowing the best thing for Harvey right now was to for him to be left alone.

…..

"You passed then?"

Marie's words were uttered with an ironic smile, as Donna returned to the recreation room later that day, having been required to attend her medical assessment. "It seems so. Not very dignified though."

Marie nodded. "Nope."

Donna sighed and took the seat across from her at the table, looking around them self-consciously. She was the new girl on the block and people were starting to notice. For the first time in a long time, she didn't want to stand out.

"You'll be fine. Just stay out of people's business and they won't bother you." Donna wanted to laugh. Getting involved in people's lives had been her forte for years.

As if on cue, one of the women who'd been eyeing her from across the room, moved away from the group she was with and approached their table.

"Just say nothing," Marie warned quietly. "Don't give her any excuse."

On reaching them, the woman stopped and leaned back against the table next to Donna. "We haven't given you a warm welcome Red." It was said with a sneer that reminded Donna of the school bullies she'd thankfully never had to deal with.

"Not necessary," she replied, as calmly and pleasantly as she could, channelling all her acting ability to hide the nerves building inside her. She had always been able to read people and her instincts told her that this woman was trouble, trouble she did not need.

"I'm sure I can arrange one. Don't want you thinking we're rude in here." The hardness in her eyes was obvious to Donna and she started wondering exactly what this woman had been convicted of. "I'm fine. Thanks."

She pushed off the table. "Let's hope it stays that way Red," she replied, before walking back across the room, as Donna released the breath she'd been holding.

"Who is she?" Marie cast her eyes across the room and then to Donna. "Let's save that conversation for somewhere less public, okay?"

Nodding, Donna realised she needed to keep her guard up in here at all times. The last thing she wanted was any trouble.

…..

 _Thanks for reading. I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. It's been a while, but I've been taking time to make sure I was happy with this next chapter. I hope you enjoy a little more angst (it only make the end of the story more satisfying for me, so I hope I'm not the only one)! It's always great to hear what you think, positive or not and it's always a great motivator, so do review if you have time to let me know what you think of the story so far. Thanks again! :)**

 **...**

 **Chapter Three**

Louis shifted again in his seat and Jessica, frustrated with his fidgeting, shot him a look. He was nervous, both looking forward to and dreading this afternoon in equal measure and his anxiety was filling the atmosphere of the small room they found themselves sitting in. For Louis, it seemed as though they'd been in there for hours, rather than minutes.

"What do we say to her, Jessica?" His voice was quiet, while his eyes focussed on his hands, lying flat on the table in front of him. Jessica wasn't entirely sure how to respond. The situation they were in was unprecedented and had knocked them all off their games, but before she could formulate an answer the door to the small room opened and Donna stepped inside, past the guard who had escorted her, who shut the door firmly behind her.

For a moment there was silence, all three not quite sure what to say in such a horribly surreal scenario. Donna, her hair tied up in a ponytail and dressed in khaki trousers and open shirt, underneath which was a white vest top, took a breath and walked to the chair across from her two friends and sat down, her hands folding in to her lap. Seeing them was harder then she'd expected, as feelings of shame and embarrassment washed over her.

"Hi Donna," Louis practically whispered, focussing all his energy on not breaking down in front of her.

She smiled gently, biting her bottom lip. "Hi." There hadn't been many times in her life when Donna had been lost for conversation, but words deserted her.

Sensing the emotions running high around her, Jessica gave her a smile. "How are you Donna?" Her friend's eyes met hers and she sighed. "I'm okay. Could be worse. I'm not in orange anymore."

Jessica gave her a small supportive nod. "We're looking over your case again to see if there are any grounds for appeal, as well as what other cards we can play."

"You mean some kind of deal?"

Nodding, Jessica set out their current thoughts on possible options. "We're covering all angles. How much do you know about the other women in your block?"

Donna noted Jessica's use of the word "women" rather than "inmates" and was grateful; it softened her shame just a little. "Not much yet. It's been a bit of an adjustment. Other than Marie, my cellmate, I'm just keeping my head down."

"We're looking in to everybody in here, so anything you need to know, we'll tell you."

"You mean, who to keep away from? I think I'm already starting to work that out for myself," Donna commented, remembering the less than friendly encounter the night before. She noticed the worry etched across Louis's face and she offered him a smile. "I'm okay, Louis."

He smiled in return, but Donna noticed that it didn't reach his eyes. "We brought you some things," he replied quietly, forcing a warm smile on to his face. "It's not much. The ridiculous rules wouldn't let us bring more."

He passed her a bag and she peered inside to find basic toiletries and essentials. "Rachel bought everything."

Donna smiled at the gesture. "We've also started the process for setting up your account and will put the maximum amount of money we can in it. You can use it for the phone and….I…..I think there's a shop."

"There is. Marie told me. Thank you and thank Rachel for me."

As the conversation moved forward, Jessica took the lead, sensing how much Louis was struggling with the circumstances. On hearing the decision that Mike was not going to be on her attorney list, Donna pictured his reaction. She couldn't imagine that had gone down well at all.

When their time started to run out Jessica promised to set up regular meetings, subject to Donna's wishes. They were dancing around the subject of Harvey and Donna knew it. Seeing them had been hard enough. She couldn't imagine how much harder it would have been seeing Harvey and yet she still ached to see him too. Knowing her friends had no intention of bringing him up, she took a breath and looked to Jessica.

"How is he?"

"He's as good as he can be."

Jessica's answer was neutral, but Donna knew better than anyone how hurt Harvey would be; how she'd hurt him. "I just needed some time," she murmured, her eyes dropping to her hands.

"I know, but burdening yourself with needing to be strong for him, as well as yourself, may not be the best approach. He wants to be here for you."

"I know." Her response was a whisper.

"You should call him if that's easier. When you're ready."

Donna had no idea what would make this awful situation easier, but she knew it was unfair to Harvey to keep him at arm's length. Sensing the uncomfortable atmosphere and knowing they only had a few minutes left, he changed the subject. "I brought you something else."

With that he placed a large book on the table and pushed it across to Donna. She knew what it was by its size, but the thought behind the gift brought tears to her eyes, as she opened the complete works of Shakespeare.

"They have rules on the number of books, but technically that's just one….so…"

"It's wonderful. Thank you Louis. I'll treasure it." Turning to the contents page, she noticed something else and looked up at her friend, who gave her a smile.

Turning it over, she touched the photograph in front of her and smiled, as the memories of it being taken washed over her; one of the firm's parties in the early days, the four of them smiling for the camera. If she remembered correctly, Louis had this same photo in his office and the gesture of him bringing it for her caused a lump to rise in her throat and she swallowed, blinking several times to stem the rising tide of emotions within her.

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes eventually meeting his, to find them equally glassy with unshed tears. "We'll get you out of here," he replied simply.

Jessica was the one to acknowledge their need to leave and as they stood, she gave Donna's hand a squeeze. "If you need us, call. Anytime."

"I will."

Louis hesitated for a split second before pulling her in to a hug, clinging on for dear life; an embrace she was more than happy to receive, taking comfort in the warmth of her friend for a few all too brief moments.

"I'll see you soon, okay?"

Donna nodded as the door opened and the same guard arrived to escort her back to the block. This was the moment she'd been dreading and was a moment she had known would have been unbearable had Harvey been there; having to leave to go back to her cell.

By the time she found herself sitting on her bed she honestly had no idea how she'd found the strength not to crack until then. Marie sensed her need for what little privacy was on offer and disappeared in to the communal area; Donna's quiet sobs filling their small cell as she left.

…..

Rachel was staring at the screen of her computer, reading the same paragraph over and over again. The brief was important and Louis needed it to be ready by the end of the day and she had work for class, but her concentration had deserted her hours ago. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't register Mike's presence until his hand touched her shoulder.

"Need any help?"

Startled, she looked up. "No, I'm fine. Just a little distracted."

He nodded. He'd been having a similar afternoon, his thoughts drifting a few miles north to Danbury, wondering how the meeting was going.

"Have you checked on Harvey?"

"No," Mike responded with a sigh, as he leant against her desk, facing her. "He'll know that's what I'm doing and it'll only piss him off. He's angry enough right now."

Rachel's hand found his, the comfort of his touch now more important than ever. "Do you think we'll find it? A way out for her?"

She watched the uncertainty cross Mike's face. "We have to Rach. There's no other option."

…

The sun was falling lower in the sky, as the afternoon succumbed to evening and the office was the last place Louis wanted to return to. Going home, turning off the lights and closing the curtains to the world was a much more appealing proposition, but it was a luxury they couldn't afford.

Instead, he found himself sinking down on his office couch, as a deep sigh left him. Sitting forward, he massaged his forehead with his fingers, desperately trying to relieve the headache that had been coming on all day. Everything was a mess and he had no idea how they were going to find a way out.

"Louis?"

The sound of Harvey's voice in the doorway took him by surprise. He'd intended to go and speak to him, but hadn't expected his friend to come to him, especially not after the way he'd carried on in yesterday's meeting.

On looking up, the sight of Harvey startled him. Same impeccable suit; yet, he looked older, as if he'd lost weight and gained years overnight, transforming him in to a shadow of his usual self. Louis had never seen someone look so lost.

"Harvey."

The word came out as a sigh and seeing his friend had nothing else to add as a greeting, he moved forward in to the office, before joining him on the couch. So many questions were swirling through Harvey's head that he didn't have any idea where to begin. Thankfully Louis took pity on him.

"She's okay. She said she's doing okay."

Their eyes met, each suffering the loss of the remarkable woman who'd become so important to them over the years. "You believe her?"

The scepticism in Harvey's voice was clear despite his quiet tone and Louis sighed. "I think she's doing the best she can."

Harvey nodded; his head dropping forward, as if the weight of the pain, loss and guilt he was carrying was resting across his shoulders. He shook his head, closing his eyes. "You know I'd swap myself for her in a heartbeat."

"I know, Harvey."

Images of her in the courtroom replayed across his mind, her hand in his so briefly he wondered if it had even happened.

"She asked how you were," Louis added quietly, to which Harvey let out a pained laugh. "Me? She's the one in prison and that's what she's asking?!"

Louis sighed. "What can I say? You're a complicated pair. Yet people think I'm the strange one around here."

It was the first genuine smile to cross Harvey's face in recent days. "We're all a little strange around here Louis. It's what makes this place one of a kind."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing quite what to say, content to simply share the quiet space with a friend.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Harvey. I went too far."

Harvey smiled sadly. "It's okay, Louis. You're angry. I get that." His friend turned more towards him on the couch. "You did all you could. I know that and so does Donna."

Having leant forward, Harvey looked to the floor, shaking his head. "Why did she have to try and save the day?"

"She was trying to be like you. She wanted to make a difference."

Harvey didn't respond, lost in his own frustration. They could have avoided this whole mess had she just talked to him. His mind wandered to what she'd be doing, the constant worry that he'd be receiving a call saying something had happened taking centre stage in his thoughts. He'd never craved anything as much as the need he had to be with her. Yet, it terrified him, facing her, especially with no clear way to solve everything. He'd failed once. He couldn't fail again.

His inner turmoil was clear to Louis, who stood up decisively. "Come on. I'll buy you dinner. You look like you've forgotten what food is."

"I need to work, Louis."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Louis fixed him with a pointed look. "You need to eat. We can talk through options. Find a path forward."

Harvey gave a small nod. He hadn't eaten all day and if he was honest with himself, he didn't particularly want to be alone. "Okay Louis. Thanks."

Satisfied with his small victory, Louis moved toward the door, as Harvey pulled himself to his feet to follow, his mind and heart still with Donna.

…

"How are you doing?"

They were walking back towards their cell later that evening when Marie asked the question. She remembered how hard these early days had been for her and she wanted to try and put Donna at ease. She didn't have friends in Danbury and Donna was someone she felt a connection with. They'd reached the cell and Donna let out a sigh, as they reached the small space and sat down side-by-side on her bed.

"Today was hard. I knew it would be, but….it was really hard."

Marie nodded. "I don't have many visitors here, but my mom sometimes comes. It's still difficult for her, so she doesn't visit much."

"I'm sorry."

Her newest friend smiled. "It's okay. I miss her, but it's….my family's…complicated…."

The comment peaked Donna's interest as she realised she still knew almost nothing about the young girl next to her. "Complicated relationships aren't necessarily a bad thing, Marie."

"Maybe," she replied quietly with a shake of her head, before diverting the conversation back towards Donna with a tilt of her head. "I'm guessing you have your own complicated relationship too?"

The deflection made Donna chuckle. "Don't think that move got past me, Marie." She raised her eyebrow knowingly as they shared a smile.

"You want to talk about him?"

The question was sincere and serious and Donna felt grateful for the kindness someone who didn't even know her was willing to offer. She looked across at the Shakespeare on her table. "Another time?"

Marie slipped off her bed and on to her own. "Sure."

Pushing herself backwards until her back rested against the bare wall, Donna reached for the book, resting it on her lap. The simple gesture of this gift from Louis had meant a great deal to her, but it was what lay inside that she needed most in that moment.

The photograph stared up at her and she closed her eyes briefly, drawing in a shaky breath. Picking it up delicately, as if it were made of glass, she let her fingers glide over it, resting briefly over the person she couldn't stop thinking about.

Turning it over, she re-read Louis's words of comfort, drawing strength from them.

\- _We're family and we're with you. x_

…

 _That's all for now. I'm looking forward to knowing what you all think!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! It's taken me longer than planned to upload this chapter. I tried in Toronto, but the computer I was using wouldn't do as it was told! Anyway, here's the next chapter of my AU post Intent story and hopefully this has some Darvey content that you've been waiting for. This special is also special as most of it was written in the lobby of the real PSL office building during my recent Toronto holiday! Such an amazing place for inspiration! Please do let me know what you think by leaving a review, as hearing your thoughts really motivates me and adds so much to the writing experience.**

 **...**

 **Chapter Four**

Manhattan was still yet to fully awaken as Harvey ran through the early dawn streets. This was quickly becoming a pattern; the inability to sleep more than a couple of hours before giving up and going for a run and each day the run grew longer, as he desperately fought to control the emotions Donna's sentence and imprisonment had created.

It had only been a few days and yet, to Harvey, the time seemed to stretch on forever. He hadn't spent this long away from her since she first arrived at his desk at the DA's office, coffee in hand and a smile on her face.

Having reached the quietness of Central Park, he slowed his pace, eventually stopping by a water fountain, gulping down much needed refreshment, before leaning against its metal bowl taking long, deep breaths.

The day was going to be important. Mike and Rachel had been working tirelessly on creating as full a picture as possible of the women Donna was surrounded by and today, with all the information before them, he needed to decide on a strategy.

An appeal was useless and he knew it. [Woolf] had done everything by the book, leaving no avenue for them to explore, that would lead to any outcome other than Donna remaining exactly where she was and he simply couldn't let that happen. The idea of her spending at least the next two years at best in prison was not an option. He couldn't allow it to stand. There was no doubt in his mind that Donna would have the strength to survive it, but he couldn't say the same about himself.

He'd heard nothing from her directly, relying on Louis and Jessica's daily updates. He understood why, but it didn't ease the pain he felt.

Dressing for work he was on autopilot, replaying the night before the verdict; how closed off he'd been to them talking about what if things didn't go their way and how Donna hadn't pushed the conversation. Looking back, he knew it had been selfish of him; his need to have her confidence in him taking precedence over a conversation she very likely needed to have.

\- _Yet again she put your damn needs ahead of hers, dickhead._

The anger he felt at himself was strong, but he was determined to channel it in to the work he had to do now. It was all that mattered to him.

His phone buzzed as he was picking up his jacket. "I'm on my way in, Mike."

"Good, because I think we have something."

The words filled him with newfound hope. "I'd be there as soon as I can."

…

Mike was waiting in Harvey's office with Louis and Rachel when he arrived. The stacks of papers that had continued to grow on the larger office table had now spread to the coffee table and couch.

"What have you got, Mike?"

His friend moved across to a stack of papers on the larger table. "So, Rachel and I have spent days gathering as much as we can about the women in Danbury, specifically in Donna's block."

"And?"

Harvey felt impatient. He'd also been looking through the papers as they'd compiled them, but knew Mike would have been through all the information ten times over by the time he reached half way and time was against them.

"And we can talk through everything, but I think there's some information we need on one specific person's family that we've been unable to find that may give us something we can use."

Harvey frowned and caught Louis's confused, frustrated expression.

"This isn't show and tell, Mike! Just tell us!"

Rachel shot Louis a warning look, knowing tensions in the room were high and at risk of spilling over.

"There's something hidden in her cellmate's past. We haven't been able to find out much about her or her family and the information we have doesn't add up."

Rachel passed the files to Harvey, as Louis stood by his side to read too. The more Harvey read, the more he understood what Mike meant. "She changed her name?"

"That's not what's strange about it," Rachel interjected. "There's barely anything under her previous name either. It's as though….."

"…she's had help covering her past?"

Mike nodded at Harvey's words. "She may have even changed her name multiple times. It's not clear and it's throwing up questions. Who is she and what or who is she hiding from?"

Louis nodded. "And is it something we can use?"

"Yeah. If her family is involved in something shady, then it might not help us, but if there's another reason, linked to something else, then maybe there's a deal to be worked out there. We…..we just don't know at this point."

Louis looked to Harvey. "You need to talk to Sean Cahill. It may not be SEC-related, but he may have a contact we can speak to."

With a nod, Harvey reached for another file. "What else have you found?"

Rachel and Mike laid out a summary of the rest of the women surrounding Donna, before Mike held up another folder. "Then there's this one," he added, tapping the folder. "You might recognise the name."

Harvey glanced at the details and a frown appeared on his face. "Daniels? As in the crime family Daniels?"

Mike shrugged from his place on the arm of the couch. "Technically, Harvey, that's never been proven….."

The raising of Harvey's eyebrow in Mike's direction spoke volumes. The reputation of the Daniels family was well known, proven or not. You did not mess with them. Not if you wanted to remain in one piece. "She needs to be careful in there," Rachel murmured, in response to which Mike squeezed her hand. "She'll be fine."

Standing up, he walked towards the door. "I have a call on the Philips case, but we can talk later?"

"Thanks Mike."

As his office emptied of the rest of the group, Harvey took a seat on the couch to focus on all the information before him, already planning his approach to Sean Cahill. His gut told him that Cahill's help would certainly come at a price, but he was more than ready to pay it.

….

Harvey had been sitting in the same seat for a couple of hours, pouring over every detail and possible angle, when his phone buzzed in his pocket, the number not showing up on his caller ID and with a sigh, he brought the phone to his ear.

 _"_ _This is a call from Danbury Federal Prison. Do you accept the charges?"_

The automated voice sent a jolt through him and his chest tightened, as he said he'd accept the call and the line connected.

"….Harvey…..?"

The sound of Donna's voice ripped him apart, even though talking to her was all he'd wanted to do for days.

"Hey….." Closing his eyes, he took a breath, trying to steady his emotions and support her. "You okay?"

Donna blinked back her tears on hearing his voice. Her days were usually spent 13 feet from him outside his office, running his life and at the same time sharing it, to the point where it was often unclear where his ended and hers began and the absence of his presence in her life now was almost unbearable.

"I'm fine….." There was so much she wanted to say and yet she had no idea where to start; the fact she knew she'd hurt him weighing on her mind. Yet, before she could go on, Harvey seemingly read her mind.

"I understand you needed some time. It's….it's okay."

The gentle tone of his voice made Donna smile. It was that special tone that she liked to think he saved just for her.

"I'm going to get you out of there, Donna." His voice was stronger and full of the determination she'd heard so many times over the years.

"You can't make that promise, Harvey and I don't expect you to."

Letting out a sigh, Harvey rubbed his hand across his tear-filled eyes. "You don't get a say."

She chuckled out a small laugh. "You're so stubborn."

Harvey smiled sadly. She should be here with him, driving him crazy from her desk, but knowing her time was short on the phone, he asked the question he hoped she was able to answer. "What do you know about Marie?"

Donna hadn't been expecting this and frowned. "Umm. Not much. She's been here 18 months. She doesn't get many, if any, visitors. Her mom stopped coming, I think. That's all. I don't….she's nice Harvey. She's my friend."

"I know, but we need to know more. Her history is off and if there's something there….."

Donna didn't let him finish. "I won't use her, Harvey."

Bowing his head a little, Harvey sighed. He'd suspected this would be Donna's reaction, but it didn't make it any easier to be proved right. "It could be nothing, or maybe she needs help too. We need to know more….okay?"

"Okay…..I'll talk to her."

Harvey nodded to himself, relieved that there was some hope of a possible angle. He knew from Louis that Donna liked her cellmate, but selfishly, he'd do whatever he needed to, if it helped Donna. She was his priority. He hesitated before speaking again, afraid of pushing her too much.

"I could come up there….talk through what you find out?"

He held his breath waiting for a response. As devastating as he knew it would be to see her there, he needed to be with her, but was leaving the control of when that happened with her and it was that gesture that made Donna's heart ache.

"….Okay…"

That one simple word stirred Harvey's emotions and a tear slipped down his cheek. Trying to keep his voice steady, he promised to arrange a meeting that week.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Donna took a breath, as her phone credits needed to last. "I…I better go."

The unfairness of the situation made Harvey want to put his fist through his coffee table, but instead he clenched his empty hand, until his knuckles went white. "I know…Donna, I….I miss you…."

Her voice broke as she wiped tears from her face. "I miss you too….I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah….soon."

Saying goodbye to him was so hard, but she found the strength to say it before hanging up the phone on to its cradle on the wall.

Harvey stood up slowly and moved to the window, staring out across the city, which gradually became more and more blurry, as his silent tears fell.

….

Donna observed the scene from her position on the bleechers outside. The fresh air was very welcome and she was trying to take pleasure from the little things. She couldn't help watching the same woman who'd tried to intimidate her doing the same thing to another young woman across the yard. Donna would be willing to bet she'd been a bully during high school. Some habits seemingly last a lifetime.

Her conversation with Harvey that morning was replaying over and over again in her mind. She knew how determined he became on cases when backed in to a corner, especially when the odds seemed stacked against him and she'd heard that same determination in his voice, but it seemed so unlikely that anything would lead to her early release. She was guilty after all, she thought sadly. She'd made the decision to deceive that woman in to obtaining those files and yet after all this, Liberty Rail still got away with murder.

She watched Marie appear and make her way towards her. Donna knew she had no intention of hurting her for her own gain, but maybe Harvey was right, maybe they could help her too. Ever since she'd met Marie, she'd sensed there was something more to her and her comment about her complicated family. It was only then that Donna realised she didn't even know why Marie was here. The relief of sharing so much of her new life with someone who seemed kind and decent had been all she'd focussed on during the last week. Getting her to open up may not necessarily be a bad thing.

Donna smiled as her cellmate took a seat next to her."I love the outdoor time. I'd sleep out here if they'd let me!"

With a nod and a smile, Donna agreed with her. It seemed ironic when she spent most of her time indoors in an office building usually. "When I get out of here, I'm spending more time outdoors," she added. "When I first moved to New York, I'd walk everywhere exploring the city and learn my lines sitting in a quiet spot in Central Park."

Marie tilted her head in interest. "You act? I thought you worked as a legal assistant?"

"I did, I still do every once in a while. It was my dream to make it my career, but I ended up walking down a different path. It's funny how life works out."

Marie chuckled, a tinge of sadness in her voice. "Yes, yes it is."

Taking a deep breath, Donna knew this was her chance to dig deeper. "I realised I've focussed on myself since I arrived and I haven't taken the time to ask anything about you."

Her friend wrapped her arms around her knees. "That's okay. We tend to keep pretty private in here."

Donna nodded, treading carefully. "You said your mom doesn't visit anymore. That must be hard."

"Yes and no. I'd like to see her, but it's safer for her to stay away."

The comment confused Donna. Why would visiting a prison be dangerous? Marie noticed the frown and smiled sadly. "It sounds nuts, right, but it's true."

Letting her eyes focus on the running track over to her left, which a few of the women were taking advantage of, Donna tried to think of what to ask next, but Marie continued to talk after a brief pause.

"My dad wasn't a great guy. He was violent and involved in so many crimes, it's as if he was trying to tick everything off some crazy list."

Donna leant forward, mirroring her friend's position. "Is she still with him? Doesn't he let her come and see you?"

"No! Thank god. We left when I was 15, but he tracked us down, so we changed our name, which seemed to work."

Realising keeping quiet and simply listening seemed to be the best way of getting Marie to open up, Donna stayed silent, nodding occasionally from time to time, as she discovered Marie's life over the last decade, which had involved two name changes in order to keep them safe from her father. "It's a power trip for him. He doesn't need us. He doesn't even want us anymore. It's the challenge of tracking us down that he loves."

"That's awful! And…you think he might know you're here? You think he's watching?"

Marie shrugged. "I have no idea, but I'm not taking any chances. It's safer if she stays away. We talk on the phone. That way I know she's safe."

She paused then, before letting out an embarrassed laugh, as if needing to release the tension. "It's funny, you're the first person I've felt comfortable enough with to talk to about my crazy family."

Donna sighed. "You can always talk to me."

There was so much more she wanted to know, but Marie changed subjects. "Enough about me. Feel like filling me in on that complicated relationship of yours?"

Donna laughed at the smirk on her face. After Marie had been so open, how could she not oblige. "I don't quite know where to start. It's a long story."

"Well, we have plenty of time!"

…..

Ray glanced in the rear view mirror, observing Harvey staring vacantly out of the car window. Their friendship meant a lot to him, but he also knew there was a line between friend and boss and he had been careful all these years to never cross it. Yet, watching Harvey over the last week had not been easy and he knew today was certain to be difficult for him. His current state and the fact he'd stopped the car five minutes ago, only confirming all of Ray's worries.

"Are you okay, Harvey?"

It was a ridiculous question, but it was all he could offer, walking carefully along that line.

Harvey turned his head, his eyes meeting Ray's in the mirror. "Yeah. Thanks Ray." With that, he seemed to find his resolve and opened the door.

Ray watched him walk across the tarmac towards the building and sighed. He'd never have imagined they'd find themselves here in these circumstances. He was certain his boss was already working on a way to fix everything; and from his front row seat, it couldn't come fast enough.

…

Harvey moved through the formalities on autopilot, signing forms, answering standard questions and clearing security. It was only when he found himself sitting in one of the small rooms used for attorney meetings that he came back to reality, truly taking in where he was and why. His stomach turned over in response.

He may have been there a few seconds or hours; Harvey had no idea, until his eyes focussed on the door opening across from him. The emotions crashed over each other like waves hitting the beach on a stormy day – pain, guilt, anger, relief, pleasure and then back to pain.

She gave him a small, nervous smile as she stepped inside, before sitting down across from him. The sight of her had immobilised him and he simply stared across at her, as if pinned to the chair.

"Hi."

God, he'd missed her. He thought he knew just how much, but this only made the pain more intense.

"Hi." His voice was quieter and he swallowed to ease his suddenly dry throat, offering her a gentle smile.

"It's good to see you, Harvey." It was the truth, but they both knew it was her way of letting him know that keeping distance from him hadn't been easy for her either.

"I'd say the same, Donna, but it'd be an understatement."

She smiled fully then, a small chuckle escaping from her.

"You doing okay? The truth." His voice was serious and she watched the lines on his forehead deepen with worry. With a nod, she tried to ease that worry. "I'm okay, Harvey. It's not easy, but it's okay."

He nodded; satisfied for the moment that she wasn't hiding anything from him.

"I talked with Marie."

Harvey nodded again, determined to try and tread carefully, so as not to upset her. "Is there anything we should know?"

Donna hesitated for a moment. "We won't do anything you're not on board with, Donna."

"It's her father. Her and her mom have been running from him for the last 10 years."

Harvey nodded, encouraging him to go on. "Did she tell you his name?"

"James Bay, but he seems to go by Jim or Jimmy to his charming friends. He's in to all sorts of activity, Harvey – drugs mainly, but he's ticking crimes off his own personal bucket list."

Harvey's mind was already ten steps ahead, formulating a list of who he'd need to make a deal with and how to get Donna to persuade Marie to agree to it. "That's why she changed her name?"

"Yes. Her and her mom. She's terrified he'll find her mom while she's in here and unable to protect her. It's why she stays away."

Harvey frowned. "She thinks he's watching this place? On the off chance his ex-wife appears?"

"It's a risk she's not willing to take."

Harvey shook his head. "The guy sounds like a real prince. Is he wanted right now?"

"I think so, but honestly, it could be for anything."

Donna could see Harvey's mind turning over the new information and she leaned forward a little, her hands resting on the table.

"You're going to see if there's a deal here, aren't you? Me for Jim Bay?"

He met her eyes and suddenly felt uncomfortable. "It could be our best shot at getting you out of here, Donna."

"By risking Marie and her mom?! I can't be responsible for her getting hurt Harvey! It's her family!"

His voice rose in response to match hers. "Well, I can't stand by and leave you in here if there's a way to get you out! You know that, Donna!...I just can't….!" The frustration slipped out of his tone and his final words were uttered in a sad whisper, which made her heart ache for him.

"I know, but if it's not safe for her, I won't force her to do that for me." Donna's eyes were soft, but determined and Harvey sighed. "I know that, but let me look in to it, okay?"

"Okay."

With that agreed, neither knew quite what to say, sitting across a table from each other and yet feeling miles apart.

"Is the cactus still alive?"

The question took Harvey by surprise, but he was grateful for the lighter topic and her playful tone made him grin. "What do you take me for? You think I can't even take care of one plant? I'm disappointed, Donna."

The familiar banter lightened the tension and she smiled. "I thought you might give it away."

Letting out a small sigh, Harvey's expression grew more serious again. "I'm more sentimental than you think."

Knowing he was edging closer to the emotions he was fighting to hold back, he let out a breath and changed the topic. "I hear Louis brought you Shakespeare."

"He did. It was a sweet gesture. I'm determined to be able to be his equal in reciting all of it by the time I…go home."

Harvey closed his eyes at the thought of her actually having enough time to achieve that goal.

"One."

His response confused Donna and she frowned. "I don't…."

"You'll only have time for one play. So choose wisely."

Donna still found it hard to believe or even hope she'd be leaving Danbury sooner than her three-year term, but she wasn't about to argue with Harvey. It wouldn't do either of them any good.

"He brought me a copy of that photo he keeps in his office too."

Harvey pulled a face. "The one of his cat or of himself?! He really is something else!"

A broad smile appeared on her face and for a few moments she let herself forget where they were. "No! The one of the four of us, at that charity fundraising event you dragged me along to."

Harvey smiled. He'd always loved that photo, but had never given Louis the satisfaction of hearing him ask for a copy. "I remember that night. It wasn't as painful as I'd been expecting. Must have been the company, or maybe the free bar."

They exchanged another smile and his chest tightened. The need to reach out and hold her hand was overwhelming and he almost wanted to screw the stupid rules and just give in to it. A moment later, Donna moved her hands away, folding them in her lap and he wondered if she'd felt the same need as him.

The rest of their time passed far too quickly and the nearer it drew to having to leave, the sicker Harvey felt.

\- _How can I leave her here?_

Donna looked down and swallowed. "I guess time's almost up."

"Donna….." The word was a choked whisper.

"I know Harvey. I know you'll get me out of here." She said it more for his benefit than hers. He needed her faith in him to help him believe it too.

He didn't reply, simply standing up and moving towards her. She didn't have time to fully process her actions, before she found herself standing too, Harvey's arms enveloping her in a tight hug, his strong arms holding her close to his chest. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself these few moments of comfort, protected from the world outside his embrace.

"It'll all be alright, Donna. I promise you."

All she could do was nod against his chest, as she felt him rest his head atop hers. They both needed this all too brief moment.

As they broke apart, Harvey tried to blink back the tears threatening to fall and found Donna doing the same, as the guard returned to the doorway.

Taking a shaky breath, he gave her the warmest smile he could manage. "I'll see you soon."

She gave a nod and a small wave goodbye as she left the room, knowing she wouldn't be able to get any more words out without crumbling.

…

Ray looked up from his book, as he noticed Harvey appear from inside Danbury.

He watched him wait for the gate to slide open, gaze fixed straight ahead.

He watched him step out in to the world again.

And he watched him turn his back, as if aware of his gaze, hands sliding in to his pockets, as he bowed his head.

The scene made Ray sigh. He'd witnessed so many close scrapes in Harvey's work life over the years and he suspected there were even more that he wasn't aware of, but he'd never seen him like this.

He knew better than to approach though; instead waiting calmly with the CD Harvey had brought along with him already playing quietly by the time his boss had composed himself and slid in to the back seat.

The thought crossed his mind whether to ask after Donna, but when Harvey simply asked him to take him home, he knew to leave things be; for now anyway.

…

 _So, that's all for now. I'd been looking forward to getting to Donna and Harvey reunited in this story. Do let me know what you think so far! Thanks again!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi there! Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story (and my other ones too). I haven't really been in the Darvey/Suits frame of mind recently, but hopefully this update will get me back on the writing waggon. Anyway, if you've time to leave a review, please do let me know what you** **think so far! Special thanks to "TeremosCoisasBonitasParaContar" and "bev" who gave me the extra bit of encouragement to finally finish this chapter!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 5**

He'd just knocked back the first tumbler of his favourite scotch, savouring the familiar and strangely comforting burn that came with the first taste, when he heard the knock at the door. He couldn't say he was surprised when, on moving across the living space and opening his door, he was greeted by the sight of his young friend on his doorstep, bottle of scotch in hand. Harvey sighed, but gave him a small smile, as he gestured for him to come inside.

"I'd offer you a drink, Mike, but you seem to have brought your own."

His friend looked to the bottle of McCallen 18 in his hand and gave a small shrug. "I figured your supply might be running low after the last week."

"Fair enough."

Harvey moved to the drinks trolley and poured Mike a tumbler, before moving to sit in one of the chairs. Taking the other, Mike fixed him with a serious, but kind look.

"You doing okay, Harvey?" He could only imagine how hard it must have been for his friend today; he often made light of Donna and Harvey's close bond, but it had always been his way of trying to encourage Harvey to open up. As now wasn't a time for jokes, Mike instead simply wanted to make sure Harvey was alright following his first visit to Danbury.

"Yeah, Mike. I'm okay." His voice was tired and instead of speaking further, he took another sip of his drink, swirling the amber liquid around the glass in his hand.

Choosing to stay silent, Mike let Harvey eventually fill the quiet space. "I knew she was strong, but to endure this…I don't know how she's doing it."

Mike nodded. To the rest of the world Harvey Specter was this unbeatable legal force, but to those closer to him, it was obvious that it was Donna from whom he drew strength and yet he now found himself without his anchor.

"She'll be okay, Harvey. She knows how to read people. It'll help no end in there to have that type of advantage."

Harvey leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "She told me about her cellmate; why all the cloak and dagger behaviour."

"And?"

He proceeded to fill Mike in on everything Donna had told him about Marie and her family, from the reason she changed her name, to her fears about her father having tracked her down to Danbury.

"He sounds like a real piece of shit, Harvey."

"If he can be a way of brokering a deal for Donna's release, that's all I care about."

Mike finished his drink and poured another, while considering everything he'd just been told. There was a big "but" and it was the elephant in the room. "Will Donna go for this? It's risky for Marie."

With a sigh, Harvey knocked back his second scotch and reached for the fresh bottle Mike had brought. As he eyed his empty decanter, he had to admit that his friend clearly knew him far too well. "We have to find a way to make it risk-free."

Mike knew what that meant. Donna had said no to putting her new friend in harm's way. He understood and respected her position and imagined he'd probably have said the same had he been in her place.

"We'll think of a way, Harvey. We always do."

Harvey said nothing. He'd been telling himself the same thing for hours now and yet a solution to this particular hurdle still eluded him.

"What's next?"

Mike's question brought him back to reality. "Tomorrow I pay a visit to Sean Cahill and find out what it's going to take to get a proposition to the right people."

There was something in Harvey's tone that told Mike that his friend already had a few ideas as to Cahill's price.

….

Harvey found Sean Cahill the following night exactly where he'd been told he'd find him; in the same bar he frequented every Thursday night, trying to impress the same group of nobodies at the SEC. He saw Harvey approaching and excused himself from his conversation.

"Didn't think this would be Harvey Specter's kind of place."

"You'd be right Sean, but I'm here to talk."

Cahill frowned. He'd been intending to pay Harvey a visit himself the following day, so the timing of the lawyer's visit was somewhat [fortuitous]. "About what?"

Harvey gestured they move a little to the side, out of the ears of others and Cahill agreed with a nod, moving to lean against the end of the bar.

"I have something that may be useful for the feds against a guy they're trying to put away."

Cahill's interest was peaked and he narrowed his eyes, sure whatever information Harvey had was not going to be without strings. "Who?"

"The name Jim Bay mean anything to you?"

"I'm not sure. Is this SEC-related, Harvey, or are you looking for me to ask around?"

Harvey sighed and his tone changed, slightly quieter. "From what I know, he's clearly someone who needs locking up and I'd be shocked if he hasn't committed some federal crimes."

Cahill fixed Harvey with a curious look. "You're not the Good Samaritan type, so what's the deal?" Before Harvey could reply, a look of realisation passed across the other man's face. "This is about Donna, isn't it? You're looking to make a deal."

"Will you look in to it? Surely our help nailing Eric Woodall deserves that?" Cahill opened his mouth to respond, but stopped himself, holding back his cards until he knew whether what Harvey was offering would be the perfect way of them both getting what they wanted.

"I'll make a few calls tomorrow." With that, he walked away, to re-join the people he'd been talking to when Harvey had arrived. With a sigh, he turned to leave. There was nothing he could do now except wait.

…

Donna glanced around the kitchen of Danbury, trying to get her bearings. It was true that, as a minimum security facility, the atmosphere wasn't as frightening as she imagined other prisons to be, but nevertheless she had made a point of being aware of her surroundings at all times in the last week.

Marie gave her an encouraging smile. "It's actually not too bad here. There are worse jobs to have and there's rarely trouble."

"Rarely?" Donna didn't like the sound of any trouble, prison or not.

Marie shrugged casually. "Well, sometimes there's a troublemaker, but they soon learn how things work here."

Donna decided not to ask further as to how they were taught their lesson. Some things she didn't need to know about. Taking a deep breath, she followed Marie in to the heart of the kitchen, to find out her assigned job for the afternoon. It would keep her mind occupied and after seeing her Harvey, she'd be trying to find every distraction she could to stop herself from picturing his face and the pain in his eyes as she'd walked out of the room at the end of his visit. He was determined to find a way to free her, of that she had no doubt, but she struggled to believe it was possible. Knowing she was guilty didn't help either.

 _\- Maybe this is where I deserve to be._

Shaking off the swirling thoughts, she focussed on the orders now being given to her and set to work.

….

"Well, that was a masterpiece of gourmet cuisine, of I do say so myself!"

Donna laughed at Marie's triumphant tone. It was after dinner, a meal she'd helped prepare and they were on their way back to their cell. After a pause, Marie broached the subject she'd been avoiding for the last couple of days.

"Are you okay? I know it was hard for you seeing him."

Donna sighed, as she sat down on her bed. "I think it may have been harder for him, than me."

Seeing Marie's curious expression, she continued. "He's very good at blaming himself for everything and me being here, he's shouldering a mountain of guilt about it, even though it's not his fault. It's just who he is. Were it anyone else in here, I'd be the one sitting across from him about now, telling him to stop; that it won't achieve anything."

"But, as it is you in here?"

"He'll be spending his time with a bottle of scotch." Donna could tell when she'd first seen him that he'd been drinking too much in the last week. It took the spark from his eyes.

Marie rested her back against the wall, sitting on her bed across from her new friend. "Well, from what you've told me about him so far, I'm assuming he'll not stop trying to get you out of here. Isn't that a good thing?"

Donna said nothing, thinking about the possible risks to her friend and her mother is Harvey had his way. No matter how much she wanted to go home, she simply wouldn't allow Marie to be put in harm's way.

"You know, I never even really liked scotch?! It simply became one of our rituals and I grew to associate it with those times when we could let some of the madness of the day go; listening to a record, enjoying the silence of the office, as everyone else went home to their lives. It sounds crazy, I know."

Marie shook her head. "No, no it doesn't. Everyone has their rituals and it sounds nice; to be so close to someone."

Seeing Donna's smile sadden a little, Marie lightened the mood. "Plus…..spending an evening in the company of a guy that hot sounds good to me! With a wink, they both started to laugh.

…

Louis raised his head to the door at the sound of the light knock on the glass, to find Harvey in the doorway. He looked tired. Louis hadn't dared ask him how his visit had gone; he didn't need to.

"What can I do Harvey?"

His friend sighed and sank in to the chair across from Louis's desk, rubbing his thumb and forefinger against his eyes, causing Louis to wonder if he's slept at all in the last few weeks since the whole mess had begun.

"I spoke with Cahill."

"And?"

"I asked him to look in to Jim Bay with the SEC, to see if he'd been someone they'd like to see in a jail cell."

Louis nodded. Cahill was their best way in to SEC, although he wasn't really sure how willing he'd be to help without demanding something in return. Reading his mind, Harvey met his eyes.

"I reminded him about helping put Woodall away."

It was Louis's turn to sigh, the worry seeping in to his expression. "I imagine he thinks keeping me away from federal charges evened the score…..so…."

"So…..what will he want if he can help?" Harvey had already had the same thought as Louis and he still couldn't predict what the answer would be.

"I don't care Louis. I don't care what he wants," he stated quietly, to which Louis could only smile sadly in return, because he felt exactly the same way.

"Whatever it takes, Harvey. I'm in." They may have had their disagreements over the years they'd known each other, but when it came to Donna, they would always be on the same team.

"We're all in."

Turning to the door, Harvey smiled on seeing Jessica leaning against the frame. His relationship with his own family may be strained, but the people surrounding him in this office, were the family that he knew he could rely on.

…

Sean Cahill was waiting in the lobby of Harvey's apartment building the following evening when he arrived home. His presence took Harvey by surprise and he felt his heart rate quicken at the anticipation of what lay ahead. He needed a break and Cahill seemed the only hope he had. Approaching without greeting, he took a seat next to him on one of the leather coaches in the lobby.

"You were right about Jim Bay. He's got quite the resume."

Harvey raised his eyes to Cahill's. "With the SEC?"

"He's in the frame for crimes far worse than anything under my remit, although I'll gladly add to the charges."

"If he's so popular with the Feds, how come he's not already locked up?"

Cahill leaned back in his seat. "From what I know, he's never in the same place long enough to be caught, lack of witnesses willing to speak out. It's not a perfect system, Harvey. We both know that."

"And if Donna can find out where he is, maybe even provide a witness?"

Cahill leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "I have a colleague who's interested in coming to an arrangement."

"I want her out."

Harvey's tone was edged in steel, his expression hardening.

"It'd take time, but it seems a fair exchange to me. Donna's a small fish in comparison."

Sensing Cahill was about to throw in his own demands, Harvey decided to go all in; put all his own demands on the table before the game tilted in the other direction.

"I want it off her record."

Cahill raised his eyebrows and let out a quiet chuckle. "She was convicted of a federal crime, Harvey."

Leaning forward himself, to be level with Cahill, Harvey's eyes darkened. "I don't care."

Before Cahill could comment, Harvey tilted his head and continued. "You want something, Sean. Cut the bullshit and tell me what it is."

"We can't find the money."

Harvey frowned, before he realised a moment later what he was referring to.

 _\- Woodall._

"What the hell have you been doing all these months Sean?!"

"Looking for the money! Time for you to cut the crap too, Harvey. You know more about where Woodall's money came from than you admit and now I need your help…."

"….finding it….."

Sean smiled. "Well, I'm sure your friend Louis would appreciate it too. He'll be first on Eric's hit list should I not be able to hold him. Give me something concrete on Woodall AND on whoever is behind it and I should be able to help with Donna's record."

Harvey nodded, fully aware that Sean Cahill undoubtedly already knew who was behind this particular web, a web he was more caught up in than he wanted to admit. It wasn't just himself at risk this time, but this was for Donna.

He gave a small nod, which Cahill took as his cue to leave. "You'll be hearing from the Feds in the next few days, so whatever plan you have to get Jim Bay, I suggest you make sure it's watertight. If not, they'll walk away, wait for him to eventually screw up all on his own."

Turning to walk away, he paused and glanced back at Harvey. Despite some of the clients on his roster, he had a grudging respect for the lawyer and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "I'm sorry about Donna. Anyone who keeps you in line has my respect."

Harvey let out a quiet, short laugh. "Night Sean." They weren't friends and Harvey was not about to let his guard down with him. Knowing the conversation was over for now, Cahill nodded and walked away, leaving Harvey to sit silently, as his mind started to strategize his next steps, all of which hinged on Donna's willingness to agree.

Now all he needed to do was convince her…..

…..

 _That's all for now. I'll try not to leave it so long before chapter 6! Let me know what you think so far._


	7. Chapter 6

**First of all, sorry its been so long since the last update. Although I love Darvey angst, since 8.16, I hadn't been in the right mood to write it! I have always intended to finish this story though and reading the wonderful Western Stars (you've all read that right?!), reminded me how much I love angst, so inspired me to put pen to paper on this chapter. Special thanks to Irene for providing me with a sunny escape from home, which has certainly helped give me time to write too! I'd love to hear what you think, so please do leave a review if you have time! Thanks for reading!**

 **...**

 **Chapter Six**

Louis glanced between Harvey, seated next to him and Donna, who had taken her seat across the small visiting room table. She'd been silent since they'd set out the proposed deal and their initial plans. Her eyes met Harvey's and she sighed.

"We can't do this without Marie and her mother."

Louis knew she wouldn't be supportive of the plan, but it was all they had and his presence today was to help convince his friend to at least try. Harvey closed his eyes for a moment.

"No, we can't." He wasn't going to bullshit Donna about this; he couldn't even if he'd wanted to.

"If he goes to prison, Donna, he'll be away from them. They really can make a clean break."

Donna turned towards Louis, as he spoke. "And what if he sends someone to even the score? I imagine he has friends, Louis."

"At least talk to her! Give her the choice!" Harvey's voice had raised a little in frustration. Donna wanted to bite back, but she knew his desperation was driven by his need to help her. She couldn't be angry with him about that.

"What protections are they offering for them? Marie won't be here much longer and what about her mother? What do I say to her when she asks?! It'd be my first question in her position."

Harvey took a pause before responding. He knew that these would be her questions and the cold truth was, he was still ironing out the details. "Donna, it's all hypothetical until we give them something. You need to trust me."

Her eyes met his and she could see the plea in them; to trust him, to have faith in him to make this work. "I do trust you, Harvey," she replied quietly. "I just won't leave Marie exposed. If something happened, I'd never forgive myself."

Louis remained quiet. He was squarely in the middle, understanding Donna's worries, but just as keen as Harvey to find any way possible to have her released.

"We'll make this work, Donna." Harvey knew there was risk in making such a promise, but above everything else he'd ever achieved, he'd never been more determined as he was now.

The door opened, a guard appearing. "Mr Specter, there's a call for you. They say it's important. "

Harvey struggled to hide his annoyance at being interrupted when his time with Donna was so precious but, with a nod, he stood up and made for the door. "I won't be long."

As the door closed behind him, Donna looked to Louis. "I'm worried about him, Louis. He doesn't look himself."

Louis offered a sympathetic smile. It was no surprise to him that despite her current circumstances, Donna's first concern was Harvey. "He's focussed on you. You surely can't be surprised by that."

With a sigh, she nodded. "I know. Keep an eye on him for me?"

Louis met her gaze and smiled, giving a quick promise that he would, as Harvey reappeared in the room. They spent their remaining time going over the current plans, offering Donna suggestions of how to broach certain questions with Marie and simply talking as three close friends, who had been made more aware of just how much they all cared about each other.

When it was time to leave and they had said their goodbyes, Donna glanced back at Harvey before she left the room. It was no easier than their last one and she paused, as if about to say something, before changing her mind and disappearing along the corridor, leaving Harvey to watch her leave his sight, her loss immediate and more painful than anything else he'd ever experienced.

…..

So many emotions were swirling around Donna's mind following her visit with Louis and Harvey. She didn't like this plan one bit, but if they could find a way to rid Marie and her mother of the threat from her father, then that would be worth it.

In need of some time on her own to think, she made her way in to a room she'd only seen in passing. Whether it was a music room she wasn't sure, as it seemed to have become another recreational room, with some women simply sitting quietly, but it had a piano and a few other instruments in one corner.

It was the piano that had caught her eye. It wasn't a grand instrument by any means, but as someone who hadn't played for decades that didn't matter, as she took her place on the stool. Taking a moment, she let the muscle memory take over, as she tentatively started to play, cringing each time she hit a wrong note. She'd always regretted letting the skill go, especially when it had brought her such joy as a child. In that moment, she made a commitment; as often as she could, she'd come here and practice. It would give her something else to focus on.

It was only when everyone around her headed to eat that Donna realised that she had lost track of time. Standing up, she left the room, far calmer than she had been when she'd entered it.

Marie had saved her a spot next to her. Meal times were one of the strangest times for Donna, finding herself uncomfortable, surrounded by so many she didn't know, or indeed trust.

"I looked for you earlier before my work shift. Everything okay?"

Donna nodded, having no intention of broaching the difficult conversation that lay ahead over dinner in a public place. "It's fine. I was playing the piano. Well, trying to. I'm very rusty."

It was only once they were back in their cell, that the subject couldn't be avoided, particularly as Marie sensed a change in Donna's mood.

"We may not have known each other long, Donna, but I can see something's on your mind. You can talk to me."

Donna stared at her; despite all her abilities at reading people and talking people in to seeing her point of view, she had no idea how to handle this conversation. She felt guilty before it had even started.

"I don't know how to say this. I already know how selfish it'll sound to you."

Marie frowned. "What do you mean? Selfish is not a word I'd use to describe you, Donna!"

Taking a breath, Donna took the plunge. "They…..Harvey….he may have a way of getting me released…."

She saw Marie smile and before she could interrupt, Donna continued. "But it involves your father….."

Realisation dawned on Marie in that moment and she sat back against the wall, knees pulled up to her chest on her bed. "They'll make some kind of deal, if you can help them catch my dad. Right?"

Donna couldn't bear to look at her, already regretting raising the subject. She should have stayed quiet and accepted her fate. What right did she have to drag anyone else in to her mess, when they had very little to gain? Yet, there was no way of putting the genie back in the bottle now, so she nodded.

"Yes, that's what he's trying to arrange," she replied quietly, "so I'd need your help."

Marie bit her bottom lip. "I told you those things…..about my family….because I trusted you. I didn't think you'd use it….. like this…"

Donna swallowed and sat forward on her bed, desperate to try and reconnect with the one friend she had in Danbury. "I'm sorry, Marie. It wasn't my idea, I swear to you! I wouldn't use a friend like that."

Marie shook her head, knocked off balance by the revelation. Standing up, she moved to the door. "I need some time by myself."

"Marie, please…I'm sorry…."

Her friend didn't respond, simply disappearing out in to the general area of the wing, leaving Donna in silence. She honestly couldn't remember a time she'd felt more alone in her life.

….

Rachel was just ending a call when Louis appeared, a file in hand. Despite her best efforts to mask her worry with a friendly smile, he could see something was wrong and his face changed to one of concern, as he took a seat at her desk.

"Rachel, what is it?"

She paused for a moment, considering whether to lie, but decided against it. "I just spoke with Donna. She called me from Danbury."

The worry etched on Louis's face only deepened at the statement. "What's happened?"

"She told Marie about Harvey's plan. It didn't go very well."

Louis nodded. He'd started to wonder whether Donna would actually follow through, such was her concern for Marie and her family. Knowing it had unfolded exactly how she'd feared caused Louis's heart to ache.

"She's her only friend in there Louis…I'm so worried about her. She sounded so upset, so unlike Donna."

Rachel's reaction was understandable in the circumstances and Louis had been worried Harvey's plan would fall at the first obstacle, which would not only limit their options for getting Donna released, but would also jeapardise a friendship that was so important to her when cut off from her life. He felt the familiar anger at Harvey rise up and fought to keep his expression neutral. Showing his own frustration wouldn't help Rachel.

"She'll be alright, Rachel. She's the strongest person I know and if anyone can help shift someone's mind on something, it's Donna."

Rachel nodded, but her eyes still carried the worry and sadness that he imagined were reflected back in his own.

"Should I tell, Harvey?"

They both knew that that wasn't something either of them wanted to do. Louis sighed and shook his head. "It's out of our control, Rachel and ultimately Harvey's too. Let's leave it for now."

...

Louis found Mike in the library later that evening, documents and newspaper articles spread out around him. He was so focused on the material that he didn't notice Louis until he was next to him.

"Find anything?"

They'd been trying to find anything they could on Jim Bay, or any details of crimes he was possibly linked to, anything to try and build a picture of the man himself. Harvey always worked better if he was playing the man.

"Not much. The guy's very good at staying under the radar." Looking up then, Mike could see the worry in Louis's eyes. What had happened to Donna was having an effect on all of them. She was, after all, the glue that kept their quirky family together and without her presence they were all slowly starting to come unstuck.

"You okay Louis?"

His friend took the chair beside him with a sigh. "I never doubt Harvey when he says he can fix something Mike, but this, with Donna, it's not just another deal and if this doesn't work...if she has to be in there at least another 1 or 2 years...I don't know how either of them will cope. Or any of us..."

Mike put down the papers in his hand and nodded his understanding. Still yet to see Donna due to Jessica's orders that he could only visit as a personal visitor and not as part of her legal team, he still felt a little apart from the reality of the situation. He hadn't yet seen her there, or had to watch Harvey go through seeing her and then have to leave her there. He could only imagine how that experience must have made Louis feel, as both their friend and a bystander.

"I understand Louis, but we'll get through this. We've all been through a lot together already. We can beat this too."

Louis simply let out a sigh.

"How was it today?"

Turning to glance at Mike, Louis shook his head. "I don't know what was worse, seeing how unsure she was about this plan, or watching Harvey as she left the room."

"Rachel told me about Donna's call earlier. I admit, trying to be positive for her was a challenge."

Mike had agreed with Louis's reasoning for keeping it from Harvey. Hearing Donna was upset, all because of what he'd encouraged her to do, would only add more guilt to his already overburdened shoulders.

"It's all such a mess, Mike."

"I know."

Neither could say more and for a while they simply stayed there, sitting in silence together, each praying that the next day would offer them the break in the case that they needed.

...

Donna lay awake that night. She still barely slept in Danbury, but she'd at least started to steal a few hours each night. Until tonight. Marie had kept her distance for the rest of the night in the recreational communal areas, while Donna chose to stay on her bed, too emotionally drained to try and function around anyone else. She'd been against Harvey's plan. She'd said it was too much to ask of a young girl she still barely knew and who was her one friend in this unfamiliar place. Yet, she'd been selfish and now found herself lying in the dark, following lights out, Marie choosing not to speak to her again when she'd returned for bed.

Her only change of scenery that night had been her all too brief call to her best friend, desperate to feel a connection to a friend at a time she felt so alone and on hearing Rachel's voice, she'd all but sobbed in to the phone. Her friend had tried her best to comfort her and provide reassurance, but she couldn't believe any of it and as she stared in to the darkness that night, she decided to put the plan out of her mind and accept this was her world. At best, she'd be able to fix things with Marie and once her young friend was released, maybe she'd also be close to an early release for good behaviour.

Her thoughts filled with her friends, of how much she missed them. And Harvey. It was always so complicated between them, yet now it felt even more so. Turning on to her side, her hand found the outline of the photograph Louis has slipped in the cover of the book he'd brought for her, a photo that was now taped to the wall by her pillow and connected her to the people who'd become a part of her family. She closed her eyes, her fingertips still against the image, stepping back in to the night it had been taken and pretending for a little while that she was really there, until she finally found sleep.

...

 _***(Pearson Hardman charity fundraiser - early 2007)***_

 _"Admit it, you're actually having a good time."_

 _Her smirk in Harvey's direction was met with a faux look of disgust, as he scrunched up his face a little._

 _"Oh please."_

 _Coming to a standstill at his side by the end of the bar, set up in one of the firm's rarely used conference spaces, she sipped her champagne._

 _"Whatever you say Specter. But I even saw you crack a smile talking to Louis earlier. And don't forget, you're the one that insisted I come to this party. You owe me."_

 _He turned to her then, tilting his head to the side, trying but failing to hide the small smile playing on his lips, while taking in how incredible she looked, her hair up for a change and the green one shoulder dress shed chosen for the night bringing out the green in her eyes._

 _"Owe you? You're happier to be here than I am! And as for Louis, what's the saying? Keep_ your friends close, but your enemies closer."

 _Donna laughed then. He really did hate being caught out that he had a heart underneath that suit and she found herself once again hoping for a day when he wouldn't see being seen to care as such an bad thing. It wasn't who he was deep down and he didn't fool her for a moment._

 _"Are you enjoying yourself? Really?"_

 _His sincere question surprised her after his previous comment and she finished her drink before meeting his eyes. "I am. Although, we need to branch out. Hold these somewhere more glamorous than the office. I'm going to talk to Jessica about it."_

 _She'd always loved an opportunity to get dressed up and socialise and ever since her and Harvey had arrived at the firm, she'd been determined to make her mark. Associates didn't have secretaries, so that already made her stand out and she'd built on that profile. Now everyone knew who she was and how damn good she was at her job and plenty of other people's jobs too._

 _Harvey smiled at the playful smile on her face. What they'd built together since she'd appeared next to him in that bar was something special, even if he still didn't quite understand how to describe it. All he knew was that he hoped he'd never have to find out what his world would be like without her in it. She made him a better lawyer, but a better man too and that mattered to him. Glancing at the party in full swing, he smiled._

 _"Louis keeps staring. I think he has a crush."_

 _"On you? Or me?"_

 _Almost choking on his scotch, Harvey's eyes went wide. "Jesus Donna. Never suggest that again!"_

 _"Which part?" She winked, before a light laugh escaped them both._

 _"You should get back in there and close Phillips. Or Louis will beat you to it."_

 _"In his dreams maybe," he volleyed back, enjoying how easy their banter was._

 _"Louis might not, but I will."_

 _Jessica's voice beside them caused them both to turn, greeted by her playfully confident smile. Yet all three knew she was also absolutely serious and it was enough to focus Harvey's mind back on the work aspect of the evening._

 _"For the record, you wouldn't stand a chance, but the sooner I take this guy's money as a retainer, the sooner you owe me another drink."_

 _With that, he pushed off the bar and made his way back in to the crowd, handing Louis his empty glass, with a pat to his back as he passed him. The confused array of emotions that filled Louis's face caused Donna to shake her head in despair._

 _"They really are like children."_

 _Jessica chuckled. "At least I now have someone to help me keep them from needing detention."_

 _Donna smiled. She'd grown to greatly admire Jessica Pearson since she'd met her and seeing how much she mattered to Harvey had made her important to Donna as well._

 _"You're good for him Donna."_

 _The statement was delivered in Jessica's usual no-nonsense, factual style and the two women shared a knowing smile. "Thank you, Jessica. I appreciate that."_

 _With a nod and a smile, Jessica disappeared back in to the party, leaving Donna alone, her gaze following the people within the room who had become so important to her, like a second family._

 _It was as the party had wound down, charity auctions over and all existing and prospective clients long gone for the night, that the four of them had shared a last drink at a job well done. Harvey, finally able to relax, had removed his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and it was as they'd moved to call it a night that Louis had insisted the moment be captured, thrusting a camera at a passing waiter, who had started to clear away nearby glasses. Even Harvey didn't seem to mind, his hand finding it's place against the small of Donna's back as she stood next to him for the photo._

 _The two of them. Together. The way it was supposed to be._

...

Harvey was at his desk, his chair turned to face the window, when Mike entered the following morning. He'd found his friend sitting like this most mornings in recent weeks, his mind lost in thought.

"So, I found a few leads that could all link back to Bay. The more evidence we can offer, the better the deal we can push for, right?"

Harvey moved from the chair to the couch in his office to flick through the file Mike had just placed on the coffee table. "Better deal?"

"Come on Harvey. Just getting her out isn't enough for you. I know you want it off her record. You tell Cahill yet? If not, then the more we have, the better."

"I told him."

Mike sat down next to his friend. "And? He give you his terms? I'm guessing he had some."

Harvey sighed. "He did. Woodall. They can't find the money."

Mike recalled his and Harvey's conversation only a few months ago when he was on the opposite side of a takeover deal. They both knew where Woodall's money had come from, even if they couldn't find it now. Forstman. Harvey may not have given him the details, but Mike knew that whatever was between him and Forstman, Harvey didn't really want to share.

"I'll find Rachel. We'll start looking. We'll find it."

Harvey nodded. "Thanks Mike. Now we just need good news from Donna."

Mike stood up, squeezing his friend's shoulder in support, before he left, again relieved they hadn't shared the truth of Donna's conversation with her cellmate with Harvey. Taking away what little hope he had would have been too much for any of them. It was all up to Donna now.

...

The moment the doors were unlocked the following morning, Donna bolted from her cell. She couldn't bare seeing the disappointing look on Marie's face again just yet. Instead she made her way to the piano, occupying herself until breakfast, not that she was hungry, but when you're only able to eat at specific times, she knew skipping a meal would not be a sensible choice.

She was one of the first in line, allowing her to choose a spot out of the way to eat. The last thing she needed was attention. As the room began to fill, she spotted the woman from the other day and kept her head down. The talk was there would be new arrivals today, so hopefully all unwanted attention would move to new targets.

As she ate, her mind ran through all the things she could say to Marie, determined to get their friendship back on track.

She was sitting on the bleechers later that day, her shift in the kitchen over, when she saw Marie making her way over to her. She'd intended trying to talk to her later, hoping she'd had sufficient time to process their conversation from the night before. All Donna wanted to do now was forget it ever happened and that's exactly what she planned to make clear.

Marie sat down next to her and for a moment or two, they remained seated in silence until Donna took the first step.

"I'm sorry Marie. I should never have told him. You trusted me and I broke your trust. Can we start again, forget I was so thoughtless?"

Marie was quiet for another moment, before turning her head in Donna's direction. "What would you want us to do?"

The question took Donna by surprise.

"I don't understand..."

"My mom and me...what would we need to do? To help put him away?"

Donna reached out her hand and reached for Marie's. "It doesn't matter Marie. I was wrong to raise it. We can just forget I said anything."

The younger woman sighed and shook her head. "I've been thinking all day. What would it be like to know he's locked up. That my mom was safe. That we wouldn't need to run anymore. I was so tired of it. Prison almost seemed like a relief." She laughs quietly. "That sounds mad doesn't it?!"

"I can understand the need to feel safe," Donna replied, a reassuring hand to her shoulder, not totally sure how to respond to a conversation she never expected they'd be having.

"As long as he's free, we'll never be able to stop looking over our shoulders. But, I won't let my mom be put in danger."

"I wouldn't allow that, Marie."

The two women shared a look of understanding and unspoken agreement.

"But you think we could do this? And you'd be able to go home too?"

"I...," Not sure how to respond, Donna simply sighed. "There's a chance, but I'm not going to lie to you and say anything is guaranteed."

Marie gazed thoughtfully off, letting the reality of the discussion settle within her. She'd wanted to be free of her father for so long. Yet now there was a chance, she was frightened of the outcome if it all went wrong. After a few moments, she turned back to meet Donna's eyes.

"And you trust Harvey?"

A small smile appearing on the mention of his name, Donna nodded. "Yes, I do. He's never let me down in all the years I've known him."

Marie nodded in return. "Okay then. Tell me the plan."

...

 _That's all for this chapter, but I do know where I'm heading with this story, so I'll try to update soon._


End file.
